1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer techniques, and more particularly to methods for positioning audio playback and electronic device systems utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A progress bar is widely used in various music players to show music playback progress and assist music playing. A sliding cursor is typically shown in a progress bar for navigating throughout a playback title, such as a song. Since there is no scale provided along the progress bar, precisely accessing a point in the title is very difficult. Window size adjustment to a music player program also affects precision of the bar. Additionally, the cursor must be controlled by a pointing device, such as a mouse or a touch pad, which is not always provided in all music players.
Fast-forward and rewind functions on portable music players are time consuming when utilized for searching for a position in a long title, and are unfriendly when a “tricky play” is desired. Some popular players allow stepping through a song during playback but the method is not sophisticated enough.